forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Trivas (ship)
Category: Nymean Ascendancy Category: Ships The Trivas is the first ship in the new ''Trivas'' Baseship class of capital ships. Instead of being a warship, this ship was designed to be a portable base that could travel between the stars without being seen. Purpose of Construction When Ni'novia was colonized, Trivas made Nymenos his command center and home since it was close to the heart of the Ni'novian Empire. When he became Emperor, Trivas built the Imperial Hall to serve as his secondary command center and a place for people to meet with him and for him to direct the war. Still, he was not satisfied with a stationary command center that could be attacked. He wanted a backup that would allow him to function if Ni'novia were ever attacked. Construction To do this, he quietly contacted Kuat Drive Yards and commissioned their best minds to develop a new class of ship that would be perfect for his needs. He gave them several specifications, but left the design and functional development to the shipbuilders. What they produced was a large ship roughly 1.2 times the size of an ISD, but had less mass. After Trivas acquired cloaking technology from the Imperial Remnant, he quickly put it to use. He had it deployed in Operation Nightshadow at the First Battle of Bothawui and had several prototypes ready for an assault on Coruscant. He also wanted to develop the technology into his new flagship to provide extra security. He sent Admiral Repness to Kuat in order to deliver the technology to the Kuati building the Trivas. After Trivas was killed, the shipbuilders named their ship the Trivas to honor him. As is custom with many ship designs, the name of the first ship built is made the name of the class of ships. Construction was cut short when Darkness attacked Kuat in the Battle of Kuat. The Trivas managed to escape, but was not completely finished. It went directly to Areltsi in the Nymean Ascendancy to be worked on in the shipyards there. Many of the workers were on the ship when it made its emergency escape and were able to continue working on it. With the shipyards over Kuat all but destroyed, the workers had no job to return to so many stayed in the Ascendancy and continued to work. Completion Once it arrived in Areltsi, nobody knew what to do with it or what the purpose of the ship was. Repness recognized the ship and took command of it prior to his retirement. Using his authority as Supreme Commander, he declared it off limits for government claims and turned it over to a private party. At this time, Jorelas took over possession of the ship. When challenged by others, he produced classified codes that indicated his authority came from the Office of the Executor. Assuming that he was working for Eliana the government had no choice but to accept his claim. Jorelas oversaw the completion of the ship and provided money to pay for it. The inside was built to serve not just as a command base, but as a luxurious home for Trivas and his friends. The interior is brightly lit and has extra comforts that Trivas specifically asked for. Once it was complete, Jorelas personally oversaw the importation of all the personal belongings from Trivas' residences. Items from his estate in Teriay, his office in Ahid City, and his quarters in Nymenos were all moved onto the ship. Since many of the computers in Nymenos were paid for by Trivas, Jorelas claimed those as well and installed them on the Trivas. The Trivas is the only known model of its class. There are no records of any further commissions for the design. The original designs did not call for a cloaking field, merely stealth plating. The cloak was added as were the several custom designs on the inside.